The present invention relates to a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device, and more particularly, to a spin transfer torque MRAM device including at least a perpendicular enhancement layer in its memory element.
Spin transfer torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) is a new class of non-volatile memory, which can retain the stored information when powered off. An STT-MRAM device normally comprises an array of memory cells, each of which includes at least a magnetic memory element and a selection element coupled in series between appropriate electrodes. Upon application of an appropriate voltage or current to the magnetic memory element, the electrical resistance of the magnetic memory element would change accordingly, thereby switching the stored logic in the respective memory cell.
FIG. 1 is a schematic circuit diagram of a conventional STT-MRAM device 30, which comprises a plurality of memory cells 32, each of the memory cells 32 including a selection transistor 34 coupled to a magnetic memory element 36; a plurality of parallel word lines 38 with each being coupled to the gates of a respective row of the selection transistors 34 in a first direction; and a plurality of parallel bit lines 40 with each being coupled to a respective row of the memory elements 36 in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction; and optionally a plurality of parallel source lines 42 with each being coupled to a respective row of the selection transistors 34 in the first or second direction.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional magnetic memory element comprising a magnetic reference layer 50 and a magnetic free layer 52 with an insulating tunnel junction layer 54 interposed therebetween, thereby collectively forming a magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) 56. The magnetic reference layer 50 and free layer 52 have magnetization directions 58 and 60, respectively, which are substantially perpendicular to the respective layer planes. Therefore, the MTJ 56 is a perpendicular type comprising the magnetic layers 50 and 52 with perpendicular anisotropy. Upon application of an appropriate current through the perpendicular MTJ 56, the magnetization direction 60 of the magnetic free layer 52 can be switched between two directions: parallel and anti-parallel with respect to the magnetization direction 58 of the magnetic reference layer 50. The insulating tunnel junction layer 54 is normally made of a dielectric material with a thickness ranging from a few to a few tens of angstroms. However, when the magnetization directions 60 and 58 of the magnetic free layer 52 and reference layer 50 are substantially parallel, electrons polarized by the magnetic reference layer 50 may tunnel through the insulating tunnel junction layer 54, thereby decreasing the electrical resistivity of the perpendicular MTJ 56. Conversely, the electrical resistivity of the perpendicular MTJ 56 is high when the magnetization directions 58 and 60 of the magnetic reference layer 50 and free layer 52 are substantially anti-parallel. Accordingly, the stored logic in the magnetic memory element can be switched by changing the magnetization direction 60 of the magnetic free layer 52.
One of many advantages of STT-MRAM over other types of non-volatile memories is scalability. As the size of the perpendicular MTJ 56 is reduced, the current required to switch the magnetization direction 60 of the magnetic free layer 52 is reduced accordingly, thereby reducing power consumption. However, the thermal stability of the magnetic layers 50 and 52, which is required for long term data retention, also degrades with miniaturization of the perpendicular MTJ 56.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an STT-MRAM device that has a thermally stable perpendicular MTJ memory element and that can be inexpensively manufactured.